criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Troubled Waters
Troubled Waters (Case #43) is the forty-third case of the game. Case Background Martha Price welcomed the team to her yacht party upon their arrival. Jones started fishing but when he fished a victim named Andrew Ashworth out of the ocean, a murder investigation ensued. The killer was a young woman named Isabella Fairchild. Jones was surprised when the player commenced an arrest on Isabella, but Isabella told the team that she will not argue or deny that she slew Andrew. Isabella kept on bumping into Andrew at charities and he made fun out of and flirted with Isabella every chance he saw her. Isabella gave in to Andrew after he made enough sexual advances on her, that she couldn't resist, in turn both Andrew and Isabella started their relationship. Both Andrew and Isabella were regulars at Jezabela's Dungeon, but then outside of the club, Andrew wanted to control Isabella's life in every aspect (such as what she's permitted to eat); she dumped him, but he still wouldn't let go. She decided to see him one last time and that same night, she stole some mead away from Archibald Ashworth's radar, and reported back to the yacht. Isabella lured him into jumping into the water as part of their "game", but then she turned on the engines of the boat and drove over him. In court, Isabella admitted to the crime but also ranted that her father said people shouldn't rely on others to fix their problems, which was the driving force behind her killing Andrew. While the Judge sentenced Isabella to 12 years in jail (parole eligibility in 6 years), the Judge was saddened that she had to sentence a young woman of such good upbringing due to Isabella resorting to heinous actions to make her voice heard. Victim *'Andrew Ashworth' (fished out of the sea, his body severed in half) Murder Weapon *'Rotors' Killer *'Isabella Fairchild' Suspects Martha.png|Martha Price Isabella.png|Isabella Fairchild DonaldHopkins.png|Donald Hopkins Patricia.png|Patricia P. Harris Archibald.png|Archibald Ashworth Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mead. *The killer sails boat. *The killer has a bee sting. *The killer wears lipstick. *The killer wears sunglasses. Crime Scenes 1. Yacht.png|Yacht 2. Sun Deck.png|Sun Deck 3. Marina Boardwalk.png|Marina Boardwalk 4. Terrace.png|Terrace 5. Kitchen Counter.png|Kitchen Counter 6. Bay Window.png|Bay Window Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Yacht. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Algae, Broken Jewel) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) (Murder Weapon found: Rotors) *Talk to Martha Price about the victim. (Available after playing Yacht as a task) *Examine Pile of Algae. (Result: Beer Coaster) *Examine Beer Coaster. (Result: "L'Horizon" Beer Coaster; Scene Unlock: Marina Boardwalk) *Examine Broken Jewel. (Result: Brooch) *Give the brooch back to Isabella Fairchild. (Prerequisite: Brooch repaired) *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Documents) *Analyze Documents. (09:00:00) *Talk to Donald Hopkins about the victim. (Prerequisite: Documents analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star; Attribute: Killer sails Boat) Chapter 2 *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Clues: Book Manuscript, Torn Letter; available at start of Chapter 2) *Examine Book Manuscript. (Result: Patricia's Book) *Talk to Patricia P. Harris about her book. (Prerequisite: Troubled Waters by Patricia P. Harris) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Talk to Archibald Ashworth about his grandson’s letter. (Prerequisite: Torn Letter restored; Crime Scene Unlocks: Terrace) *Investigate Terrace. (Clues: Bundled Sail, Broken Device) *Examine Bundled Sail. (Result: Champagne Glasses) *Examine Champagne Glasses. (Result: Liquid Sample) *Analyze Liquid Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks Mead) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Digital Notebook) *Analyze Digital Notebook. (06:00:00) *Talk to Donald about the victim’s finances. (Prerequisite: Digital Notebook analyzed) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Examine Testimony. (Result: Suspect Match: Isabella Fairchild; Available at start of Chapter 3) *Talk to Isabella about Jezabela’s Dungeon. (Prerequisite: Testimony examined) *Ask Martha if she knew about Isabella’s relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Talk to Isabella first) *Demand answers from Patricia. (Prerequisite: Talk to Martha first) *Investigate Sun Deck. (Clues: Dead Bee; available at start of Chapter 3) *Examine Dead Bee. (Result: Apis Mellifera or European Honey Bee) *Analyze Dead Bee. (06:00:00) *Ask Archibald about the dead bee. (Prerequisite: Dead Bee Analyzed; Attribute: Killer has a Bee Sting) *Investigate Bay Window. (Clue: Broken Bottle; Prerequisite: Talk to Archibald) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Mead Bottle) *Examine Mead Bottle. (Result: Red Substance) *Analyze Red Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears lipstick) *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Clue: Surveillance Camera; Prerequisite: Talk to Patricia first) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Camera Recording Box) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears Sunglasses) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Archibald Ashworth. *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Clue: Sick Orchid) *Examine Sick Orchid. (Result: Fungus) *Analyze Fungus. (03:00:00) *Give the antidote to Archibald Ashworth. (Rewards: Bee Costume, Bee Antenna) *Talk to Patricia Harris. *Investigate Marina Boardwalk. (Clue: Paddle) *Examine Paddle. (Result: Prints) *Analyze Prints. (03:00:00) *Confront Patricia Harris about the paddle. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Investigate Yacht. (Clue: Gift Box) *Analyze Gift Box. (06:00:00) *Examine Gift Box. (Result: Mayor Candy Dispenser) *Talk to Martha Price. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *This case and Snakes on the Stage (Case #50) are the only cases in which you help someone in Additional Investigation by analyzing before examing. In addition, you don't need to talk to the suspect that needs help before investigating in this case. *This case and Into the Vipers' Nest (Case #11) are the only cases in which you have to analyze something for all the suspects that need help in Additional Investigation. *This case could be heavily influenced by the death of the singer, Kirsty MacColl, in which she was killed when a speedboat accidentally drove over her in her boat. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Maple Heights Category:Cases